Federal Security Service
Background The Federal Security Service (FSS) serves three primary purposes: * Terran Federation President & Vice President Protective Services Detail (commonly called President's Close Protection Detail or PCPD); falls under PSOT (see below) ** This protection extends to lifetime protection for former Presidents and Vice Presidents and their spouses; their children to age 18 * Diplomatic Activities Protection (DAP); falls under PSOT (see below) ** In such cases where the use of DSS would be too politically sensitive (i..e. public perception / media coverage) and FSS replaces the DSS detail ** Or in such cases where DSS and FSS work together to protect the President, Senators, and Foreign Diplomats * Federal Installation, Operations, Security Preventative Measures, & Investigation (FIOS) ** Performs security (both passive and active or "preventative measures" to stop attacks before they begin) and investigation (criminal or otherwise) for all government buildings and operations involving government employees (i.e. the President, Vice President, Senators). FSS employee serving in either PCPD or DAP are called "Agents". While FSS employees serving in FIOS are called Agent Technicians. Commonly, all three branches of FSS employees are simply refereed to as Agents. FSS and the Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) have a close working relationship and commonly work together. DSS personnel work in FIOS and have personnel assigned to PCPD as well. FSS calls under the command of the Diplomatic Corps. Personal Security Operational Teams Personal Security Operational Teams (PSOT) is the structure in which all physical security of the FSS exists under. There are four branches as follows under PSOT: * PCPD & DAP Agents' dress protocol is the black suit with a concealed firearm. Other forms of dress protocol, such as including a small arms carbine or rifle, are commonly place as well. * FSS Tactical Team Agents (FTTA) are fully armed and armored assault and protective units. They protect their assigned charges in cases where extra armed (and visible) security is required or where there is a critical situation that demands their rapid response. The Terran Capital Building, Federal Government Complex, and Senate Building all have fully armed FTTAs stationed as Emergency Response Teams (ERT;12 man teams) to any emergency on the grounds. * FSS Counter-Sniper Team (CST) are three-man sniper teams which are assigned to both PCPD and DAP to protect their charges against enemy sniper activity. Weapons employed by PCPD, DAP. and FTTA are as follows: * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III Extended E * SIG Sauer P226 * Radio Communications device * Handcuffs * Grenades (various; FTTA only) * SpecOp Eagle Binoculars (normal, heat vision, night vision; FTTA only) Recruitment & Training FSS is a civilian agency overseeing security for Federal employees and buildings. As such, no military training is required and recruits can come from a wide range of backgrounds. The only requirements are as follows: * 21 years of age to 37 years of age * Nationally-born Terran Citizen * No criminal history * Good eye sight or corrected to good eye sight Recruits are then selected further using a system to identify other factors, such as past military experience, civilian police training experience, civilian emergency response experience, private security experience, other work experience (such as computer technology, etc.), education experience, and general background. Once recruits are selected, they enter a four month training course with a two month specialty training course (their FSS focus), and are then required to serve at least 6 years. Agents will rotate through both PSOT and FIOS for 3 year terms. If they choose to remain with FSS (which most do), they rotate back through PSOT and FIOS for another year each before choosing a focus after 8 years in (they may choose either PSOT or FIOS) to fill out a 20 year career. Category:Diplomatic Corps & Medical Corps